


Trains

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a well known fact that Ferrus loves trains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

> From a request by Thegeniusyoshi on fanfiction.net for a happy ST story with no pairings.  
> As always, the Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo, not me.

Ferrus loves trains. Everyone knows that. Castle Town Youth Centre For Young Youth’s agreed upon rules of life are:

  * The Spirit Tracks are important
  * Linebeck will always try to swindle you
  * There are very few truly great engineers
  * Ferrus worships the very tracks that trains ride on



It’s a blessing, really. If anyone needs to know a fact about trains, they’ll come and ask Ferrus. He knows everything about them. Sure, there was that one mistake with Alphonso, but hey, everyone’s human. Well, most people. He’s pretty sure that pointed ears make you a sacred human or something, and then there’s the Gorons. Ferrus has never had anything against Gorons, and in fact quite likes them, so he amends it to “everyone’s a person.” That’ll do; it includes all of the peoples of Hyrule. Apart from the monsters. He’ll probably just start saying “nobody’s perfect”.

* * *

Monday is the day his dreams come true. Not just any Monday, either. A special, treasured Monday where the greatest train he’s ever seen (probably even including the Spirit Train), pulls up at the station outside his house.It has beautifully intricate designs carved into its wood, and the mechanical aspects of it are near flawless and oiled to perfection. As he rushes up to meet it, a tall man steps out, looks at him, and starts speaking. “You Ferrus?”

Ferrus squeaks in response.

The man raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?” he says. “Link tells me you’re lookin’ fer a train to call ya own. ‘N I woz lookin’ for someone ta buy mine. ‘E’s payed for ya, so t’s all yores.” He grins. “Now maybe ya can drive me t’a place ta stay?”

Ferrus squeaks again, and climbs carefully into the carriage. Everything is there, every little bit of equipment that Ferrus put effort into learning. In theory, he knows how to ride a train. Time to test its real life effectiveness.


End file.
